


A Heart To Heart

by ziraulo



Series: VLD Encantadia AU [2]
Category: Encantadia, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Encantadia AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraulo/pseuds/ziraulo
Summary: A conversation between Captain Shirogane and Princess Allura, in the garden of the Castle of Lions.





	A Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isang Masinsinang Pag-uusap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719243) by [ziraulo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraulo/pseuds/ziraulo). 



> HOLY FUCK IT TOOK ME MORE THAN A YEAR TO TRANSLATE THIS WTF WAS I EVEN ON
> 
> Anyway, this is a translation of my fanfic "Isang Masinsinang Pag-uusap", an Encantadia/VLD fusion written waaaayyyyy back when there was at most two seasons maybe? So do expect a lot of discrepancies when it comes to VLD canon because hooo boy, if I tried to make this canon-compliant, I will end up writing a whole-ass Encantadia Fusion HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Please note that this is also not an overly direct translation; translation is hard guyz I had to google translate parts of my own fic. That I first wrote in my head in _English_.
> 
> (God I wish I was able to keep the Enca terms I used in the other fic pero hindeeeeeeee)
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the source material, Encantadia is a Filipino TV series that takes place in the magical world where the balance is maintained by the presence of four elemental gems. Here’s a [ link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RX5qz-VD00I) to one of the few subtitled reboot clips available on youtube, and here's a [ link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuUAxOJR2nE) for the original version's English trailer.
> 
> This fanfic takes place in a setting where the kingdom of the diwata, Lireo, is transplanted by Altea, and their enemy kingdom, Hathoria, is transplanted by the Galra Empire. Allura and Keith are both Sang’gre, diwata of royal blood, and are distant relatives, though Keith grew up in the mortal realm for his safety. Now, he’s returned to Altea, with a mortal man in tow.

“Captain Shirogane, will you not join me for a turn about the castle gardens?” Princess Allura may be all smiles and politeness, but Shiro quickly learned that royalty did not ask. What left her lips was not a question or a request: it was a command. 

Shiro was not one to refuse the _Sang’gre_ , and so he nodded. “It would be my honor, Your Highness.” He said.

The diwata smiled at him, and to her handmaidens, she said, “Leave us.”

The handmaidens whispered and giggled amongst themselves before they bowed and begged for their leave. Still, they only kept a respectful distance away, until he got the hint and offered his arm to her. 

There would be rumors about them by the time they return, Shiro thought. He may be one of Altea’s elite soldiers now, but he was still a mortal man not a diwata of Altea. He was only here, caught up in a war he had nothing to do with, because of his desire to save a friend. To many diwata in the Altean royal court, his intentions did not warrant him such praise from King Alfor, much less the heart of a _Sang’gre_.

He shook his head. They were worrying about nothing: Altean law decreed that the ruling monarch of Altea cannot wed. Instead, _Bathala Emre_ , He who created Altea, shall choose the person who shall be the instrument to give Altea its heir. The heir apparent was reminded of that rule always, as it was part of her duty. Love is a distraction to a leader of a nation, who must always put their subjects first.

But the other _Sang’gre_ were not subject to this rule; after all, they were not to inherit the kingdom. They may fall in love and marry as they wished. It was a small mercy that none so far have courted the _Sang’gre_ , as their suitors will certainly be another headache to the soldiers at the Castle of Lions.

Was it really the safety of the _Sang’gre_ he worries about, or was it only Keith’s suitors? If he wasn’t in the garden at this moment, Shiro would be looking around to see if any of his fellow soldiers are teasing him. They’ve been fond of doing that as of late; was it a crime to say someone’s name while drunk? And was there anything wrong with caring for a _Sang’gre_ , when it was his sworn duty as a soldier of Altea?

“Is there something on your mind, Captain?” Princess Allura asked. “We’ve been walking for quite a while now, and you have yet to say a word.”

That’s right, he’s still on the clock. This wasn’t the time to be thinking of how to defend himself against rumors. “It’s nothing, Your Highness.” He replied.

“Truly, Captain?” Her tone sounded too innocent. “I think I heard Keith’s name. Will you not tell me what this is about?”

Shiro gulped. Talk about thinking out loud. This has been a problem since he was in the mortal realm, enough that Matt used to get all of his ammunition for teasing from Shiro himself. But now, he had more than Matt’s teasing to worry about.

Princess Allura stopped, and let go of her hold on his arm. She walked away from him slowly, and took a battle stance, ready to draw her weapon at a moment’s notice. Shiro tensed. He has earned his title of Captain, yes, but much of his abilities are dependent on the arm given to him by the Galra Druids, whose magic was weak to the Alchemist’s magic wielded by the Princess. 

“Highness--”

“I want an honest answer, Captain: what are your intentions towards Keith?” She asked. She had yet to attack, but Shiro was already preparing to dodge. But what if he all he had to dodge were questions? Could he do that?

He didn’t answer this one. He knows he’ll be digging himself deeper if he does.

“He is Lady Krolia’s son, yes, but I love him like he was my own brother.” She declares it with such confidence, as if the Galra had not been Altea’s natural enemy for thousands of years. “Keith being raised in the mortal realm does not make him any less of my family.”

Shiro knew that well, given how warmly Keith was received in this strange, magical land. Princess Allura was circling him slowly now, as if she was going to pounce any time soon. Instead, she stopped when she was closer to Shiro.

“There has been talk of arranging a marriage for him,” She said, the expression on her face telling him that she expects a violent reaction.

“I don’t see what this has to do with me, my lady.” Shiro answers stiffly. “I have no plans to settle here in Encantadia. I just want to go home.” That’s right, he tries to convince himself. Once the Gate of Asnamon is open, he’ll be going home. No more fighting in a war in a magical land. 

But was it truly that easy? The way things are going, he’s slowly realizing there are some things he can’t just leave.

(Not things, his mind supplies, but a _diwata_.)

“That is a shame, for I am offering you his hand.” She continues. “I offer Keith’s hand in marriage to you, so that you may have a chance to start a good life here in Encantadia.”

Shiro froze. He was a trusting person, before he was captured by the Galra and taken to this strange land where no mortal should be. If there was ever anything that was so obviously a trap, this was a shining example. 

“Forgive me, my lady, but I must decline.” said Shiro.

The Princess’ eyes narrowed, and she raised her voice when she spoke. “You would refuse this? The hand of a _diwata_ with royal blood, for a chance to return to the mortal world? Do you think so highly of yourself, _mortal_ , that you would refuse a _Sang’gre_?”

Mortal. That’s a good reminder of why he refused. But that wasn’t his reason.

“I don’t mean to offend.” He began calmly. “I have my reasons for refusing.”

“Do not try my patience, mortal.” She snapped.

“I only refuse for Kei--for his lordship’s sake. He has never said anything about feeling more than brotherly affection towards me.” Shiro said. “If I may speak frankly, I don’t really agree with this practice, either.”

The Diwani raised an eyebrow. “This has long been the practice for Altean nobility.”

Shiro smiled sadly. “I want to marry for love, Princess, and that won’t be possible if our wedding was arranged without the knowledge of my husband-to-be.” It was a miracle that his voice didn’t give away how he really felt.

Princess Allura looked more and more confused the more she pondered over his words, and Shiro took this as a chance to change the subject. “Princess, it’s getting dark, and we’ve got a ways to go back to the palace. For your safety, I must ask that we leave immediately.”

He didn’t offer her a hand or his arm, and he has a good feeling that after what happened, she wouldn’t be taking it anyway. He simply followed after her with slow steps, and kept a close watch. 

\---

Allura looked for her cousin the moment she returned to the Castle of Lions. “Keith,” She grinned. “I think it’s safe to say you’re in good hands.”

If this had been anyone else, there would have been denials from Keith’s lips and an attempt to conceal his blush. But he could never fool Allura, so he didn’t try.

Instead, he smiled and thought of a bright smile and a warm embrace, and replied, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary
> 
> _Diwata_ \- a Filipino term loosely pertaining to a variety of magical beings, with portrayals ranging between elves, fairies, and sometimes even the fae. Enca’s canon seems to be closest to Tolkien Elves IMO.
> 
> _Sang’gre_ \- a term from Encantadia; a gender-neutral term for a _diwata_ with royal blood.
> 
> _Bathala Emre_ \- the god worshipped by the diwata as per Enca canon
> 
> Gate of Asnamon - the gate between the human world and Encantadia, which requires a key and a spell uttered for it to open.
> 
> Fun Fact: I discovered VLD around the same time the Encantadia reboot aired. Memes and attempts to make a full fusion ensued, but I had a rather hard time since I was just working with material from one or two seasons, thus resulting into this oneshot.
> 
> If this grows a little more in my head though, I’d definitely go on writing it. The parallels between Keith and Danaya and Pirena are far, far too tempting to pull off hehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> And, saving the best for last, a big, big thank you to [@trickscd](https://twitter.com/trickscd) bukkun and flammavidentis!!!! This fic would not have been possible without their support.
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@AngInangReyna](https://twitter.com/AngInangReyna) or Tumblr at ziraulo!


End file.
